


You're On

by totalsafety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alcohol use, feat. dance dance revolution, hc the first time adam drinks alcohol is with ronan and it's a wine cooler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, instead of getting oj or going to the barns via insomnia, Ronan goes to the 24 hour arcade. One time, he takes Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrote_and_writ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/gifts).



“This is not what I was expecting,” Adam says. He runs a hand through his hair as he takes in the arcade, all bright lights and empty space. 

“What, the arcades you go to are usually full at two in the morning?” 

“Just didn’t know you were into ski-ball and—” Adam waves a hand towards a contraption at random, “Dance-Dance Revolution.” 

“Are you kidding? Matthew used to beg me to play him. I was so fucking good he had to stop because it was too embarrassing.” 

Adam surveys Ronan, trying to reconcile the idea of a boy with a pet raven named Chainsaw playing Dance Dance Revolution. He watches Ronan hand the cashier a twenty, receiving two cups full of faded gold tokens in return. Ronan takes one and gives the other to Adam, leading the way towards the turnstiles between them and the games. 

“Oh, um, sir?” 

Both boys look to the attendant, nervously wringing his hands. 

“We have a no-alcohol policy, you know, for the safety of the kids?” The attendant gestures weakly to the red wine cooler in Adam’s hand. He only has enough bravado to glance at the miniature bottle in Ronan’s back pocket. 

“Good thing there aren’t any kids here, then,” Ronan says as he drops a hand on Adam’s shoulder, steering them both through the turnstiles. Adam can’t resist an attempt to placate the guy. He looks over his shoulder and begins a sentence without knowing where it’s going to end.

“It tastes like juice!” Adam shouts, repeating Ronan’s words from earlier. Swiveling his head to his other shoulder, Adam sees Ronan shaking his head, a faint smile tugging at his lips. 

“Smooth, Parrish. If I’d known you were a lightweight, I would’ve gotten you actual juice.” 

“I’m fine. I can still beat you in Dance-Dance Revolution.” 

Ronan raises his eyebrows, stepping back to give Adam a once-over. He leans back in and grins.  

“You’re. On.” 

They take off sprinting to the machine, Ronan jumping onto the platform as Adam scrambles to right himself after he trips on the step. Cackling, Ronan tosses his cup onto a nearby table, taking a few tokens to put in the slot. The machine comes to life instantly, a voiceover encouraging them to pick a song.

“ _Here we go! Show me your moves!_ ” 

Adam yells, still holding his wine cooler and tokens. They’re pushed into Ronan’s chest, and he stifles a laugh before setting it on the table next to his own. 

The song starts immediately, and the steps are easy enough that Adam has time to look over at Ronan. Without looking down, the other is lazily matching the steps. _Perfect perfect perfect_ flashes on Ronan’s side of the screen. Ronan glances over, doing a double take when he sees Adam staring.

“Keep your eyes on the game, man. It’s about to get fucking real.” His grin is incongruous with the innocent words. 

“ _Stay cool! Show me your moves!_ ”

The beat gets more intense, and the arrows start to move quicker. Adam has trouble focusing on which foot to put where and what the double arrows mean and this _song_ —

Feeling the weight of an oncoming, shameful defeat, he looks over to Ronan again. His arms half-raised, he’s jumping on his toes to match the arrows on the screen. Face lit up from the glow of the screen, Ronan looks younger, but just as sharp and fearless. His tongue peeks out from the side of his mouth, and Adam finds himself wondering how this boy is the same one that races cars and drinks whiskey and pulls nightmares into reality. 

Ronan ends with a double-footed stomp, breathing hard and grinning harder. He turns to Adam, one hand gripping the bar behind him with the other above Adam’s side of the machine. 

“ _Player 2: you’re on fire! Player 1: you can do better than that!_ ”

Adam laughs softly, amused at the entire situation altogether. 

“What has gotten into you?” Adam muses, accent prominent and a little out of breath.

“What has gotten into you?” Ronan imitates, except this time is different from the rest. The words come out in a whisper, and Ronan drops both hands to his side, shifting closer and taking a hand to grip Adam’s bar instead of his own. 

“No, really,” Adam insists. Ronan shrugs slowly, grin subdued to something softer. 

“Maybe I’m just happy.” 

“And drunk?”

“Can’t I be both?”

Adam lets out a huff of laughter. 

“Sure.” 

“Suuuuuurrrreeeeee,” Ronan slurs, dragging out the vowels to match Adam’s accent. It succeeds in making Adam laugh in earnest, aware of how close they are when his forehead touches Ronan’s shoulder as he doubles over in giddiness. Adam rights himself, looking straight at Ronan as the words tumble out before he can think about them. 

“Me too,” he whispers. 

“What was that?” Ronan looks smug and expectant and _goddammit I know he heard me the first time._

“I said ‘Me too’. I’m happy too.” 

Ronan smirks, half a grin on his face as he leans in closer. 

“And drunk?”

“Shut up,” Adam says as he fights a smile and shoves Ronan back.


End file.
